The Lost Empire
The Lost Empire is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story As they are getting ready to land in The Lost Empire, Sora and the gang are attacked by Leviathan, a large metallic lobster that's guarding the entrance. Sora manages to defeat the monster via Gummi Ship and proceeds to land afterwards. Once they land, they see a group of explorers and Atlanteans being attacked by Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy step in and assist them in defeating them. Milo thanks Sora, intrigued by his Keyblade and magic and Rourke asks him and the others to come along, as they have some use for them along the way. Sora suspects that more Heartless would be frequent as they venture to Atlantis due to the Organization's activy, so he agrees to come along. Kida enlists Milo's aid in deciphering the Atlantean written language, long forgotten by the natives. By swimming deep within the city's submerged ruins and translating underwater murals, Milo, Sora, Donald and Goofy helps Kida uncover the nature of the Heart of Atlantis: it supplies the Atlanteans with power and longevity through the crystals worn around their necks. Milo is surprised this is not mentioned in the Journal, but upon examination realizes a page is missing. Returning to the surface with Kida Sora discovers that Rourke has the missing page. Rourke and the crew betray Milo and the others intending to bring the Crystal to the surface and sell it, and mortally wounds the King of Atlantis while trying to extract information about the crystal's location, but finds its location for himself hidden beneath the King's throne room. The crystal detects a threat and merges with Kida. Rourke and the mercenaries lock Kida in a crate and prepare to leave the city. Knowing that when the crystal is gone the Atlanteans will die, Sora berates Milo's friends for betraying their consciences and ultimately convinces them to leave Rourke and remain in Atlantis. The King explains to Sora and Milo that the crystal has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Atlantis is in danger. He admits that he tried to use it as a weapon, but the crystal's powers were too great to control, thus leading to the tidal wave that destroyed the city. This lead to his decision to hide it as a precaution to ensure history would not repeat itself, and prevent Kida from meeting the same fate as her mother. He warns Sora that if Kida remains bonded to the Heart of Atlantis, she will be lost to it forever. As he dies, he gives his crystal to Milo, telling him to save Kida and Atlantis. Encouraged by Sweet, Milo, Sora, Donald and Goofy rally the crew and the Atlanteans to stop Rourke. Inside the volcano, Sora and Milo defeat Helga and the other mercenaries, including Rourke, who is killed when Milo slashes his arm with a crystal shard (which gradually turns him to crystal), and then collides with his air ship's propellers. As Milo and the others fly the crystal back to the city, the volcano erupts. With lava flowing towards the city, Kida,in her crystal form, rises into the air and creates a protective shield. The lava breaks away harmlessly, showing a restored Atlantis, and the crystal returns Kida to Milo. The surviving crew members return to the surface and promise to keep the discovery of Atlantis a secret. Milo, having fallen in love with Kida, stays behind to help her rebuild the lost empire. Kida gives Sora the Lost Civilization keychain, right before he leaves to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Milo Thatch (A.J Locascio) * Kida (Cree Summer) * Lyle Rourke (Corey Burton) * Vinny (Don Novello) * Audrey Ramirez (Laura Bailey) * Mole (Corey Burton) * Helga Sinclair (Tara Platt) * Joshua Sweet (Phil Morris) * Cookie Farnsworth (Blake Clark) * Kashekim Nedakh (Unknown) Boss Themes * Leviathan - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Helga Sinclair - Sinister Shadows * Wave of Heartless and Mecenaries - Vim and Vigor * Lyle Rourke - The Encounter Trivia * The Leviathan is the first Disney boss to be fought in a Gummi Ship mission. * Leonard Nimoy, who voices Kashekim Nedakh, also voices Master Xehanort.Category:Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion